This invention provides an improved apparatus for trimming hedges and other vegatation. The prior art includes many hedge trimming devices such as hand-held clippers and various powered cutter or trimmers.
Hand-held clippers often make use of a pair of scissors-like blades which grip tthe stem or branch during the cutting action, holding it relatively firmly in place. This permits precise cutting but is quite labor-intensive.
Many powered trimmers sold to home consmers, on the other hand, cut by reciprocating a teethed blade for a saw-like cutting action. If the stem or branch is very flexible, as is the case with many varieties of shrubbery, it can be pushed out of the path of the blade by the motion of the blade itself. This can result in ragged, uneven trimming and in concomitant extra work by the trimmer operator.